


Am I only dreaming? Is this Love?

by RubyCrystalAPasta



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Rich, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Sex, WHAT ARE THOSEEE, cause im a bottom micha kinnie, dom!Jake, dom!jeremy, how do you tag, porn with plot i guess, sub!Michael, tag ur it, they degrade Michael but in a Good way, they have sex, yep thats it thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCrystalAPasta/pseuds/RubyCrystalAPasta
Summary: I’m a sucker for Boardwalk Bois, and I like writing.Or:The bois go to a party. They get drunk. No setting fires tonight.Some stranger kisses Michael and the boys get jealous. Sex ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you liked this story and want to see more, or give me a prompt for a one shot, please support me on Patreon! Still getting this all sorted out, and I already have a big project in the works, but if you have requests from any fandom, I accept requests on my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/RCAP

“DUDE! THITH PARTY ITH AMAZING!!!!” Rich screamed from on top of the mechanical bull. Michael knew that Rich was drunk off his ass. Well, he had already known that when Rich had come up to him and asked him to join the Anti-Giraffe League, because apparently “Giraffes aren’t real and they’re made up by the government.” It was fine, this was a party and they were meant to get drunk. Michael looked over, past the mechanical bull and the crowds of teenagers with red solo cups in their hands, and spotted Jake and Jeremy. 

Jake had Jeremy pressed up against a wall, the both of them making out. Jake had a hand in Jeremy’s hair, and it looked a little heated. Maybe they’d all have sex tonight, or maybe not. They had all talked before they arrived at the party about if they could have sex tonight, so that there wouldn’t be a problem with consent. 

When Michael turned back to the mechanical bull, he was surprised to see that Rich was gone. Huh. How did that loud boy disappear in only a few seconds? 

Michael yawned, a little tired. He had a paper for one of his college classes due this Friday, but he had time to do it. It was a good call for all of them to go to the same college. Michael and Rich weren’t good at long distance relationships.

Michael had gotten used to the party scene, and though he didn’t drink enough to get wasted, he did drink so he’d get that happy little buzz. So he was really surprised when a total stranger pressed him against the wall he had been leaning against, and the guy began making out with Michael. The tan boy scowled, trying to push whoever it was off of him, not liking this at all. “Get off of me!” He said against their lips, trying to shove at them. He had dropped his cup of beer.

The kissing continued for a few seconds before the stranger was shoved off of Michael, pushed so hard that they landed on their ass. Jake stood there with a scowl, Jeremy and Rich at his side. Rich and Jeremy made sure Michael was okay while Jake glared at the stranger, telling them to get lost or they’d get their ass beaten up. Needless to say, the stranger scampered off. Nobody wants to mess with a six foot whatever Jock.

Michael didn’t want to stay at the party anymore.

And so the boys took him to their apartment that they all shared, since they only had to stay in college dorms for the first year.

Michael sighed, driving everyone home. He’d had the least to drink, and he was safe to drive. The apartment wasn’t that far away. It’d be okay.

“You okay Micha?” Jeremy asked, sitting next to him in the front seat. Michael nodded. “Yeah, it was just a kiss. You guys got there before anything else could happen.” Michael hummed in the quiet car. “Seeing that douchebag on you, Micha... that was disgusting. I wanted to beat him up.” Jake scowled, arms crossed. “Yeah. How dare he kith our boyfriend.” Rich huffed.

Now this... this was what Michael loved about them. Jake always cared about each one of them, made sure they were safe from anything, like a knight in shining armor. Rich would always be there to support whatever crazy ideas they had, and would try to make everyone feel better. And Jeremy, he cared for everyone, like a healer on a video game, helping everyone cheer up before they even knew they were sad.

“You guys being protective was hot.” Michael grinned, lightening the mood. Rich smirked and grinned at Jake, who raised an eyebrow. Jeremy squeaked quietly, like a mouse, but those words all gave everyone a sudden shift in mood. “Aw, Mikey thinkth we’re hot when we get jealouth.” Rich smirked. Jeremy got a good idea, his hand moving to sit on Michael’s thigh. Yep. Michael was getting fucked tonight.


	2. Get Fucked, Scrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Michael got fucked. :3

Once they got home, Michael was practically shoved onto the bed by his boyfriends, who each had their mouth on him. Jeremy was kissing the side of his neck, Jake was kissing Michael’s mouth, and Rich was starting to work on taking Michael’s clothes off, kissing from his stomach to his uwu spot. 

Michael kissed Jake back, a hand carding through Jeremy’s hair as arousal built in his gut. This was a great perk of being in a relationship with three other people. That, and the cuddling. Jeremy stopped kissing Michael’s neck to pull Rich up, kissing him. 

“Kinky sex or not tonight?” Jake asked, grinning in the moonlight. 

“Bith, you know Michael liketh the kinky thexth.” Rich grinned between kissing Jeremy, causing all of them to grin.

It was true, Michael did like to have kinky sex.

Jeremy liked to have really basic sex, NOT FURRY SEX, and had gotten mad when Michael said “yiff yiff awoo” during their first time. Michael thought it was funny. 

Jake liked to care for whoever he fucked, and on the spare day when Michael and Rich got to dominate him, they turned Jake into a mess. Sometimes Jake liked it rough, and sometimes he liked it a little kinky. He hated hurting others during sex, and had once safeworded out of a scene because he was going to have to spank Michael. So, they all respected that and Jake never had to hit anyone since.

Rich was the brat of the group. If you told him to do something, he wouldn’t. So usually, Michael would have to tie him up and just leave him there until he would behave. And when Rich dommed... Michael wouldn’t be able to walk afterwards. It was amazing. 

“Mikey, on your knees.” Jake said, quiet, and Michael was quick to obey. He sometimes acted like a brat too, but tonight wasn’t one of those nights. He was excited. It seemed like Michael’s boyfriends were too, judging on how Jeremy was kissing Rich frantically, and how all of them had raging boners. 

Jake grinned, and took off his pants. Michael knew what to do, mouthing at Jake’s uwu spot over the boxers, causing the tall guy to sigh. Jake let Michael do his thing, pulling Jeremy over and kissing him. Rich grinned, walking off and returning with some rope. He tied Michael’s hands behind his back, checking to make sure it wasn’t too tight, which it wasn’t, and then put Michael’s collar on him. It was a simple leather collar, but it had a metal ring around the front like a dog collar, and Rich loved to yank him forward by it. 

Michael loved this, the treatment, the way that his boyfriends knew what to do after the four years they’ve spent together as lovers. He really did love them, no matter what would happen. 

Jake got impatient, and just pulled off his boxers, letting Michael suck his uwu. Michael moved forward and did his best, his gag reflex kicking in and causing him to cough. He pulled off with an apology, and froze when Rich tsked. 

“Look Jake, our little slut can’t even suck dick right, can he...?” Rich ran a hand through Michael’s hair, rolling his eyes. “He sure can’t. He’d rather be kissing strange people at parties than being good for his boyfriends.” Jake said, grinning. Michael knew that his boyfriends all knew it wasn’t his fault, they were just using this to have a good time. And it was okay, Michael didn’t mind. 

“Maybe he’d do better sucking Jeremy off.” Jake suggested, using his hand to stroke his own dick. Jeremy grinned, his pants and boxers already off. He took Jake’s spot, and Michael wasted no time in starting to give him head. Jeremy carded his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh. It usually didn’t take very long for Jeremy to cum. 

Jake kissed Rich, hands traveling over his body, exploring everything. 

Michael continued to suck him off, gagging every so often but tried to breathe through his nose, eyes shut behind his glasses. Jeremy became more vocal, groaning and mumbling Michael’s name. And then, with a small grunt, he came in Michael’s mouth. 

Michael swallowed and looked up at Jeremy, sticking out his tongue to show Jere what he did. Yep, that definitely got a reaction from all his boyfriends. 

Here we go, bois.


End file.
